


你养我啊

by Lifugui



Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	你养我啊

杨修贤真的不知道为什么会造成今天这副局面，他只剩一件上衣还被罗浮生掀开了一半，整个人被罗浮生按在美高美后台的沙发上狠狠地/肏/。  
“你发什么神经?”杨修贤扯了扯罗浮生的头发，对方吃了痛不但没有停下，反而动作更猛了。  
“唔。。。。停下!”后穴传来的快感让杨修贤有些迷糊，仅存的一丝理智支持着他推开罗浮生。可是罗浮生像一块牛皮糖似的怎么也推不开。  
“我不。”罗浮生咬了杨修贤一口，活像一只小狼狗，杨修贤还真的挺后悔招惹这只小狼狗的。

一个月前，杨修贤来了江东，没什么特殊理由，他就是听说江东女孩长得好看才来的。租了间小房子，偶尔卖几幅画，他这人别的不行，就是画画还不错，学了几年西洋画，江东挺多富豪乐意请他去给自己画肖像的。就是不愿意让他画自己的小老婆，嗯，他这人风评不怎么样，外面的人都说他学西洋画的，跟西洋人一样轻浮，每天不是勾搭这个就是勾搭那个，还专门调戏别人漂亮的小老婆。  
前面的杨修贤都认，就是调戏别人小老婆这点杨修贤不认同，他虽然是个经常把人带到床上的人，但是他还是很有原则的，比如别人老婆不能动。  
也不知道江东的富豪都什么毛病，越是听说他风评不好就越是要请他去画画，后来他分析了一下，他们可能是在借他测试自己小老婆。杨修贤无所谓，看漂亮妞是他天生的义务，又能看漂亮妞又能赚钱，稳赚不赔啊。  
除了家里还有去富豪家里画画，杨修贤基本都在美高美，因为那里美女多呀!刚开始，只是因为美高美一个叫林若梦的舞女在公园练舞的时候把他吸引住了，不是那种带上床的吸引，就是单纯觉得林若梦身上女性的线条美展现地淋漓尽致。  
杨修贤哪天只带了一个速写本和一根铅笔，挑了了正中间的位置看林若梦跳舞，然后罗浮生就出现了。  
“画什么呢?”  
“美女。”杨修贤连转头都懒得转，专心致志画画。  
“不是你画人怎么不画脸?”  
“好看的不是她的脸，是她的身体。”杨修贤耐心解释道∶“你好好看看这个线条，是不是比脸好看。”  
“你看我怎么样?”  
杨修贤抬头对上一双好看的眼睛，眼睛的主人很好看，具体怎么好看反正杨修贤是说不出，反正就是一张能让他刚刚所谓线条美都黯然失色的脸。  
“你飞过吗?”杨修贤舔了舔嘴唇，活像一只勾引人的老狐狸。  
“?”  
杨修贤色胆包天鬼迷心窍，把罗浮生带回家里了，调情明里暗里地暗示，就等罗浮生眼里流露出一点心领神会地情欲他就能上了。结果半天罗浮生都没反应，反而饶有兴趣地一直看着他各种勾引。  
杨修贤很挫败，还真没有他上不了的人，破罐子破摔他干脆直接吻上罗浮生。  
对方一愣，然后又很快被杨修贤超高的吻技给折服了，就是亲着亲着杨修贤感觉不太对劲了，刚刚自己还占上风，现在怎么被罗浮生压着亲了?  
罗浮生开始解杨修贤的皮带，杨修贤心里有一丝异样，这活应该我干吧?  
罗浮生越亲越得劲，杨修贤皮带解了，裤子被扒了，上衣也被掀了起来露出两个小乳头。  
“直接上吗?”罗浮生眨眨大眼睛一脸认真地看着杨修贤。  
“什么?”杨修贤慌了，“上谁?”  
“上你啊!”罗浮生不满地皱着眉头，“你刚刚勾引了我半天不就是要我上你吗?”  
“我觉得有点误会，是我要上你。”杨修贤用膝盖蹭了蹭罗浮生的下面，哟，反应不小啊。  
罗浮生舔了舔后槽牙，伏在杨修贤耳边说∶“你放心，保证让你舒服。”  
杨修贤认了，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，对方器大虽然活好不知道是不是真的，但是裤子都扒了不爽一下还真对不起自己和面前这张处处和自己心意的脸。  
“行，怎么称呼。”杨修贤修长的双腿盘上罗浮生的腰。  
“罗浮生。”  
杨修贤笑得像只狐狸，眼睛咪地只剩一条线眼里透出的那点光像是能把人吞掉，“那生哥，好好照顾我啊。”  
罗浮生扯开裤子拉链，将那根尺寸惊人的巨物露出来，在杨修贤的小穴前蹭了蹭。  
“等等!”杨修贤后退了一点，让自己的小穴离罗浮生的巨物远点，“你不润滑一下?还有你就直接艹了?”  
“我第一次跟男人做，鬼知道要干嘛，跟女人做的时候我就是直接上的。”罗浮生没说谎，他跟女人上床完全是为了解决生理需求，跟爱挂不上钩，前戏这种费时费力的调情步骤他根本不走。  
“既然生哥不会，不如你躺下让我来，保证你舒服。”  
“不可能。”罗浮生用手挑起杨修贤的下巴，“你教我。”

呵，他杨修贤泡了那么多年妞，带过多少男人女人上过床，哪一次不是他在上面占尽先锋，但是今天他坠机了。  
“润滑剂在沙发底下，你伸手摸一摸。”  
“不是把管子直接塞我那!罗浮生你智障吗?”  
啪的一声，罗浮生把杨修贤屁股给打了，“说了第一次了，你好好教，不然待会疼死你。”  
“把润滑剂挤一些抹手上，用手懂吗!”  
“这样吗？”罗浮生不过伸了一根手指，后面还是雏的杨修贤立马感到异样地缩紧了，下面酥酥麻麻又胀又酸的感觉让他不是很好受。  
“继续，能塞多少根手指塞多少根，还有，你好歹按摩一下啊!动一下。”  
罗浮生把手指增加到第三根的时候杨修贤已经能放松下来了，他大大方方地抚摸了一下自己地乳头，“生哥不尝尝吗？”  
罗浮生接受他的邀请，对着杨修贤的乳头又咬又啃，这股小狼狗的狠劲倒是把杨修贤伺候得舒舒服服，忍不住发出一声又一声浪叫。  
罗浮生肉眼可见的脸红了，他不愿意做前戏因为没感情，可是杨修贤不一样，这小妖精浪的很，自己倒是很愿意把精力放在他身上。  
不仅是胸前的小乳粒，杨修贤漂亮的锁骨也被罗浮生好好照顾了。  
“我还真没发现，生哥你还挺有小狼狗的潜质。”不过是调侃了罗浮生一下，对方立马咬了杨修贤一口，行，小狼狗是真的。  
接下来，罗浮生确实没让杨修贤失望，把杨修贤照顾的确实舒舒服服，完事时他俩还躺在沙发上，罗浮生压着他饶有趣味地看着杨修贤。杨修贤掏出了一根烟点燃，吸了两口调调精神。  
不知道他那里撩拨到罗浮生了，对方把他烟给灭了，直接把他抱起，让他坐在上面。  
杨修贤内心∶不是?说好的第一次，你学那么快?  
行吧，杨修贤又爽了一回，然后躺了一天。  
罗浮生走的时候，他说了“好聚好散啊生哥，以后有什么好妹子记得关照我点。”  
“那哪能啊。”  
杨修贤以为对方说笑的，没想到罗浮生还来真的。  
他去给富商画画，他们已经放心到把自己小老婆带到他面前溜达了，因为罗浮生宣告了整个江东，杨修贤是他的人。从此杨修贤一炮而名，不是因为他的画也不是因为他那副好皮囊，全是因为他作死没事招惹罗浮生。  
富商这边他已经拒绝接活了，他们时不时提起罗浮生，还让自己在罗浮生面前帮他们美言几句，烦，他杨修贤什么时候成了吹耳旁风的小老婆了。  
不接活他就是上街给漂亮小姑娘画画速写，赚钱还赚人。这好买卖还没延续到第二天，罗浮生就来街上搅和他生意了。  
“姑娘，你很漂亮，我觉得你身上有一种气质值得我们一起去深入探讨。”  
“真的吗?”漂亮姑娘羞红了脸。  
罗浮生把一袋生煎甩给杨修贤，“真的，他说你有狐臭，气质挺重的。”罗浮生双手叉腰看向杨修贤，“你不是画画的吗？还能治狐臭?”  
姑娘当场就气跑了，连钱都还没付。。。。。  
“罗浮生你什么毛病?”  
“相思病。”  
杨修贤哑口无言，罗浮生是个狠人，“你少来烦我。”  
“唉!你勾引的我，现在不负责啊?”  
“我说了好聚好散。”  
“我同意了吗？”  
杨修贤有时觉得罗浮生根本不是什么传说中的玉面阎王，充其量是个小霸王。每天不是在家门口堵自己，就是去街上妨碍自己钓妹子，他吃生煎都快吃吐了好吗，也不知道罗浮生怎么那么爱吃，天天吃还天天给他送。  
家里和街上是不能待了，杨修贤干脆就去美高美了，虽然自己对林若梦的第一感觉不是带上床那种，但是美女嘛，没有杨修贤不想带上床的，不然给她画个画也是不错的。  
这不，他前脚刚溜进后台，罗浮生后脚就来了。这时杨修贤才想起来，美高美好像是罗浮生的产业吧，行，羊入虎口了。  
罗浮生也是，气得把所有人都撤下去，连润滑都不给杨修贤做就狠狠地捅了。  
“泡妞泡到我眼皮底下了是吧。”罗浮生加快了速度。  
杨修贤被艹的直不起腰，“你发什么神经，痛死了!”  
这股莫名的火气来的飞快，去得也快，杨修贤喊痛罗浮生就立刻心软了。  
“跟我说对不起。”罗浮生从杨修贤体内退出。  
“什么毛病，我干嘛跟你说对不起。”杨修贤把裤  
子穿上，扶着腰把掉在地上的速写本捡了起来，“我就一画画的，不画我吃什么啊。你天天来搅和我生意，你养我啊。”  
“我养你啊。”  
杨修贤愣在原地，转身看向罗浮生，对方一脸真诚带着笑意。  
“我养你，杨修贤。”  
突然起来的告白?杨修贤懵了，后面怎么那么痛，不会裂了吧，不行不行，得让罗浮生负责。  
“行啊，你养我。”


End file.
